Resident Evil
by Claire Redfield06
Summary: A new sequel to the famous Resident Evil. Characters include Claire Redfield who is now dating Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield who is now married to Jill Valentine. Jill Valentine, who is constantly having flashbacks to the horror of Raccoon City, must fi


Resident Evil 

**The horror continues**

**The night was silent, not just silent, but eerily silent. The toe of her boot grazed an empty soda can; the sound startled her. It rattled violently through the alley. She glanced up; gun pointed, locked, loaded and ready to shoot whatever was to come out of the darkness.  She peered into the darkness. She heard a groan. She focused her eyes. _It_ shuffled, bones cracking as it took each step. She stared at it, unable to move. Its eyes were dark. It was as if it was staring at her but not really seeing her. Half of its skull was missing. Patches of goldish hair were still intact, but encased in blood. Its clothes were tattered and torn, revealing what little flesh was left on its bones. Two followed. Three. Four. Before she knew what was happening, she was being ambushed! They had gotten smarter. They knew her weaknesses. It was too late, soon she would become one of them. She couldn't escape. The t-virus would flow through her veins. There was no escape.**

**            Drenched in sweat, her eyes fluttered open. She looked to her left. _Good, I didn't wake him, _she thought. Chris was lying soundly next to her. She glanced at the clock. 8 am. _It's too early to get up yet_. Chris and Jill had a dinner party to go to that night to celebrate the first year since the removal of Umbrella and the T-Virus. Raccoon City was under development, and a monument was being put up at the grand reopening in honor of those who died. Raccoon City had been demolished last year, after the Umbrella mercenaries went into the city to rescue all the survivors. The survivors and most of the mercenaries had been infected by the T-virus, a mutagenic virus, which gives the dead the need to feed. She lay back down on the bed. Chris stirred, then rolled over to look at her. He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. **

**            "Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear.**

**            "Hey, baby." She turned towards him to kiss his lips.**

**            "Rough night, huh?"**

**            "How'd you know?"**

**            "You kicked me." They chuckled.**

**            "I'm really sorry. I was having an awful dream about what happened in-"**

**            "Raccoon City."**

**            "How'd you kn-" He gave her that look that he always gave her when she asked a stupid question. He hugged her. His hugs always made her feel better. **

**            "I'm gonna take a shower." She told him. She got up from the bed, as the phone rang. Chris answered the phone.**

**            "Hello?" He asked into the receiver. "Oh, hey Claire." He said into the phone. Jill nodded and turned away. She walked into the bathroom. The floor was bare since she had taken the bathroom rugs off the floor to wash them.  The sun was shining brightly through the little bathroom window, making the white-tiled floor hot to the touch. She began unbuttoning the red flannel shirt she wore, smirking at herself in the mirror. She always thought she looked best in her husband's old flannel shirts.  She flopped onto the baby blue toilet, something she will miss later on down the road. She found the toilet in an old antique store, and fell in love with it immediately. **

**            She watched Chris carefully as he laid back into the pillows on their bed. His conversation seemed to be very lighthearted, and she knew Claire to have given the phone to her live-in boyfriend, Leon. It would only be a matter of time before funny-guy Leon would make Chris erupt into laughter. That was just in Leon's nature.**

**            Sure enough, a big grin crossed Chris's face, and his head fell back in laughter. Jill hastily pulled the blue shower curtain out of the tub. She turned the water on, making sure the water temperature was just right. She dropped the plug into the drain. Chris walked into the bathroom.**

**            "Damn, that floor's hot." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I thought you were going to take a shower? You never take baths." He told her.**

**            She shrugged and glanced down at her stomach. She looked back into his (color) eyes. **

**            "Chris, there's someth-" The doorbell rang, interrupting her. **

**            "One second." He bolted from the room. She heard his feet hit the stairs hard as he dashed down the steps. She got out of the bathtub and closed the door, since company was in the house. Jill had always left the bathroom door open whenever it was just the two of them. They were inseparable. They had been married almost a year, and were the best of friends while working at the R.P.D. Chris had had a fit last night when she told him she wanted to quit the force. She never told him why, only she knew it was the right thing to do. She lay back onto the bath pillow that her mother got her for Christmas. _Stupid little thing,_ she had thought at the time. She didn't realize how handy the darn thing would've been now. She closed her eyes.**

**            "Chris?" She called to him but there was no answer. She closed her eyes as they approached. There were more than ten of them now. She heard gunshots behind her and heard the thumps of the zombies' bodies hitting the pavement.**

**            "Get down!" She heard a man yell. She sat upon the pavement, clutching her knees to her chest and heard the assault rifle plow through the remaining zombies. The man grabbed her by the arm to help her up.**

**            "I'm Carlos." He told her. She brushed the dirt off of the seat of her jeans and straightened her shirt. She ran a hand through her dark hair. He extended his hand and shook hers.**

**            "Jill Valentine. It's a pleasure." He kissed her hand.**

**            "Jill? Hey, Jill? Jill, wake up!" Chris shook her shoulders. **

**            "Carlos?" She asked.**

**            "Who the hell is Carlos?" **

**A new sequel to the famous Resident Evil. Characters include Claire Redfield who is now dating Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield who is now married to Jill Valentine. Jill Valentine, who is constantly having flashbacks to the horror of Raccoon City, must fight back when her dreams become a reality.**


End file.
